


October 15th: Legend

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [15]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Demon lord!Satanael, F/M, Lace Kink, Satanael has a fondness for lace panties, Sweet and spice to make it all nice, Witch!Reader, fantasy!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: Hellfire rages on eternally.But there is something more potent, more everlasting than the fires of Hell.His love for you.Tonight, he will remind you of it.





	October 15th: Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm. Boy, do I _love me_ some demon lord sin? Yes indeed I do~!
> 
> Cheers to all of you dears. Do enjoy this sinful shot!

The first rebel. The one who fell.

A living _legend _is before you.

He smiles, a little grin befitting a devil.

“How shall I coax your desires out tonight…?”

A thin piece of satin smacking against your hip resonates in the bedroom.

Satanael delights in the little gasp you make.


End file.
